Shane's Discovery
by Iloveme92
Summary: Set during the time of Glass Houses but Shane has a girlfriend; Kim. Clarie likes Shane as more than a friend but Shane is unaware of how she feels. A better summary inside. My first FF
1. Chapter 1

AN- This is my first fan fiction so please be nice if you do reveiw me.

Summary- Set during the time of Glass Houses except that Shane has a girlfriend; Kim. Claire likes Shane but Shane is currently unaware that he likes Claire as something more than a friend. Will Claire and Shane manage to get togehter or will the relationship that Shane has with Kim keep them apart?

I do not own Morganville Vampires, Rachel Caine does.

* * *

Chapter 1

Claire's POV

Oh no! I can't believe I over slept. Though in my defence it's not really my fault, I couldn't sleep last night. No reason in particular, I just couldn't get to sleep. And now I'm fucking late. I think if I skip breakfast and run for it I can make it and then I can just grab something from the University Centre.

The only good thing about today is also a downside. I have labs this afternoon and he professor has a habit of making it so that we always end up getting out late. The last time he let us out late I had to stop at Common Grounds to wait for Eve to finish 'cause I knew that I wouldn't make it home. Eve was glad I thought to go there instead of trying to get home. Michael and Shane were annoyed that I had got out late but glad that I'm home safe. Especially Shane. He seemed really annoyed that I wasn't able to get home straight away.

* * *

Crap. I'm late home again. Hopefully the others will believe that it was 'cause I got kept I with the lab that I was doing. I swear when my professor comes up with the labs for us to do it is because he wants us to end up staying later than normal. I have wondered if it's because he knows nothing about the vampires (which I highly doubt) or he likes the idea of the people go to the uni and live in Morganville have to run for their lives trying to get home I one piece.

Finally home. Oh fucking no! I don't have a key and if I don't get in soon I'm gonna get attacked.

I try knocking on the door. _Please let someone be home. Please let someone be home._

No answer. FUCK.

I try again. Still no answer.

I'll try phoning someone. Let's see:

Eve- work

Michael- ghost

Shane- should be home or doing whatever it is Shane does.

_Please answer the phone. Please answer the phone._

"Hello?"

"Shane please tell me you're home. I'm lock out the house forgot me key and didn't realise till got home."

"Yeah. Hang on."

A second later Shane answers the door.

"You know that gonna be in trouble right."

"You do realise that you will as well. You were home and could have got the door but didn't. So the way I see it you don't tell anyone and neither of us will get into trouble. What were you doing that made you incapable of answering the door?"

"Erm…"

"Let me guess. Kim's here and you were to busy making out with her to answer the door. I can't believe you."

Before I was annoyed, now I'm pissed. I can't believe that he was to busy making out with his girlfriend to bother answering the door.

I hope he doesn't talk to me for a while or at least keeps his distance till I've calmed done a bit.

Shane's POV

Who the hell keeps knocking? I hat it when I'm spending time with my girlfriend and people always find the worst times to come and find something that makes stop doing what I was doing with my girlfriend. Currently we are in the living room on the sofa not doing much and if I have to move their will be hell to pay. Surely the person should have by know thought that people aren't home and go away to come back later.

And now my phone's going off. This better be important.

"Hello?"

"Shane please tell me you're home. I'm lock out the house forgot me key and didn't realise till got home. I keep knocking but no one's coming."

"Yeah. Hang on."

Crap. I'm such an idiot.

"You know that gonna be in trouble right."

"You do realise that you will as well. You were home and could have got the door but didn't. So the way I see it you don't tell anyone and neither of us will get into trouble. What were you doing that made you incapable of answering the door?"

"Erm…" What am I meant to say to that? I don't think the truth will get me anything more than more trouble.

"Let me guess. Kim's here and you were to busy making out with her to answer the door. I can't believe you."

I think I should leave her alone for a bit.

"Is Kim still here?"

"Yeah" I think I should get back to her and let Claire cool off a bit and hope that she won't tell Michael or Eve although I think that if she were to do that then she'd get her head bitten off cause she shouldn't have forgotten her key or been late home.

I go back to the living room and Kim's still here looking like she

a. doesn't know what has just happened between me and Claire, or

b. that she doesn't care about what just happened.

"Kim?"

"Yeah."

"I think that you should be getting home. I don't think it's best that you stay, what with Claire not very happy right now."

"I don't understand."

"Claire is pissed at me and I think that I should make it up to her or try to get her to talk to me so that the Eve and Michael don't find out what has happened and then have a go at me and get Claire in trouble."

"I still don't see why I have to go though. Can't you just make up later?"

"Kim please. You can come over tomorrow."

"Fine"

Great, now I'm in more trouble. Ugh why do girls have to be such hard work?


	2. Chapter 2

AN- Hey everyone. Thank you so much for the reveiws that people sent me and to everyone who favoutited or put me onto story alert. I'm gonna be honest and say that I didn't expect the response that I got so thank you.

I know on my profile it says that I was going to do weekly updates but I've only recently finished all of my horrid coursework for my A levels. : ) Now onto chapter 2.

* * *

Chapter 2

Shane's POV

"Hey, you all still alive." Eve said. This should be fun. Hopefully she won't realise that there is something going between Claire and me.

"Michael here?"

"I don't know. I'm not his mother."

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Michael should get the guts to ask Eve out already, they both like each other.

Mmm, I smell tacos. I like Claire's cooking. She's essentially the only one out of the four of us who can do decent cooking.

* * *

Dinner felt awkward to me. No one really spoke. Eve kept shooting glances between me and Claire. Michael just concentrated on his food.

Straight after eating Claire went straight to her room mumbling something about needing to study.

I should probably go and try to talk to her. Let's hope that she'll talk to me.

"Claire? Can you let me in so we can talk?"

"It's open". Something tells me that I'm not forgiven yet.

"Hi"

"What do you want?"

"I want to apologise. I'm really sorry that you were stuck out there. I probably shouldn't have ignored the door just because Kim was here. Forgive me?" I even did the puppy dog eyes. Normally I wouldn't but I don't like Claire not talking to me. It would as bad as if Alyssa wouldn't talk to me.

"Fine. Was there anything else you wanted?"

"No."

"Great now leave."

"Claire will you please just forgive me? I am sorry that you were left outside. I didn't mean to. I promise that it won't happen again."

"I do believe you and I have forgiven you but that doesn't mean I'm not still pissed at you."

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Shane."

(Italics dream)

_I love the feel of the sun on my skin, the sound of the waves crashing onto the beach, Kim looking hot in a bikini. _

_Wait, that's not Kim._

_Claire? She looks so hot._

"_You alright there Shane?"_

_Why is she leaning towards me? Please kiss me. No wait do I want her to._

Okay, what the hell was that? I don't like Claire she's like my little sister. Plus I have Kim as my girlfriend.

Also I know she doesn't like me that way. Maybe if I ignore this it will do away.

But what if it means something. I will admit that she is pretty cute and when she's downstairs studying whist I'm playing I do like to watch her cause she gets this cute little frown line appearing on her forehead when she's studying hard.

No, I can't think like that. I like Kim not Claire.

Oh God this is going to be a nightmare to deal with isn't it?

* * *

(Next day)

Another zombie down. Die, die, die. (AN- I've always thought of Shane having these thoughts) And there's the door. I bet its Kim.

"Hey Kim. You'll be glad to know that we are home alone." That's when She started to kiss me. Normaly I like it but I don't know, something about it today just seems off.

"You alright Shane. You seem a bit, I don't know, not your usual self."

"I'm fine." Not really had a weird dream involving Claire and not you. "I just didn't sleep well last night." Yeah that's what I'll blame it on.

"If you want we can just stay down here and play games and I can try to beat your ass."

I don't know what I want but I feel like it's not you.

Claire's POV

"I'm back." I missed you Shane.

Last night was horrible. I didn't want to be mad as him but a part of me wanted to because of how I was being treated. Why can't he like me?

"Hey. I see you remember you key"

"Yes. And I see that you've been making chilli."

"Yep"

"You need to learn how to do other things."

"Erm, no."

"Figured you say that, I'll be in my room studying." As Kim's here and I really don't want to see her with you.

"You can stay down here with us. We're only watching a film."

Okay, is Kim glaring at me?

"Er, no thanks. I've got a ton of homework to do."

"Okay"

Glad to get out of there. Was Kim glaring at me? Yeah pretty sure she was glaring at me. I'd love to know why. I mean it's not like we've said much to each other. Anyway it's not important; I'll just put it in the back of my mind.

I don't understand why Shane likes Kim, but he does. I do understand though why he goes for her and not for me. I mean she's got curves and breasts. Also they are about the same age. Whist I'm sixteen, have not much in the figure department that boys would like and Shane sees me more as a little sister.

Ugh why can't he like me the why I like him.

* * *

_Knock, knock._

"Come in." This is weird. What does Kim want? "Is there something you need Kim seeing as you were just with Shane downstairs?"

"Actually yes there is something. Stay away from Shane. I understand that you live together but don't think that you can take him away from me. He. Is. Mine. Understand."

"I don't understand what you are getting at. Shane would never go for me when he's got you. You need help if you think that he would go for me. So really there is nothing or you to worry about. Now I think it's best if you go back to him."

"Just wanted to make sure that we were on the same page what with the way you act around each other."

Huh. What does she mean by that? Oh well at least she's gone.

That was weird though. Shane really doesn't have any feelings for me except for something similar to a brother and sister.

* * *

AN- You can expect the next chapter tomorrow (Thursday) or Friday and then I will update every thursday cause I know from experience how annoying it can get when you are wating like forever to get another chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

AN- Hey, again I would like to say thank you to the response peple have given me.

Disclamer - I don't own Moranville Vampires, though I so wish I did cause i just read the second chapter of _Kiss of Death _(8th morganville book) and i'm already hooked, sadly Rachel Caine does : ( lol.

* * *

Chapter 3

Claire's POV

Thank God it's Saturday. Finally.

Oh wait. This could be bad. I wonder if it's possible to spend all day in my room. Ugh. That's not possible I have to eat at some point and I think that my stomach has something against me. I guess I can only hope that Kim isn't here cause there is no way I want to go through what happened last night.

Any way it's probably best not to dwell on it.

"Claire I see you're finally out of bed. Are you feeling alright cause normally you've already surfaced." Thank God Eve is the first one to see me.

"Yeah I'm fine just had a bit of a hard week."

"You sure there isn't anything you want to talk about."

"Yeah. If there was I would come to you."

"Yeah okay. Come with me."

Okay this is weird. Maybe she wants to talk to me.

"Have a seat." She pats the space beside her on the bed. "I actually heard what Kim said to you yesterday."

"You were home?"

"Yeah. I was in here because like you I didn't want to see Shane and her cuddling on the couch whilst watching a film. You should know that you are wrong. You are good enough for Shane and if I were you I'd ignore her cause she's a bitch. If I'm being honest, whilst I don't mind being around Kim because we used to be friends in high school I'd rather see you and Shane together rather than Shane and her."

"You may think that but as long as Shane is with Kim, I have no hope. It's only a crush anyway nothing to make a big deal about."

Does Eve know something that I don't?

Why does being in love have to be so hard.

* * *

"Hey Claire. Haven't seen you all day surprisingly." Shane said

"I know. I've had a lot of work to. Actually I've only come down for some thing to eat and then I plan on going back to it."

I headed into the kitchen with Shane following me like a cute little dog. Well he is cute.

"I've got a better idea. You will get something to eat and then watch a film with me down here."

I want to but I don't know, what with what Kim said to me yesterday.

"Okay fine. Do you want any thing to eat?"

After sorting myself about with some food I settled down to watch a film with Shane making me feel really awkward. I just wanted to escape to the safety of my room.

"Are you avoiding me?"

"No. What makes you think that?" I was. I didn't want Kim to have more reasons to have another go at me.

"Eve spoke to me earlier about Kim."

Great, just what I need to hear. "What about Kim?"

"That she was a bit out of line to you yesterday"

"It's fine, really. No biggie."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes Shane. There is no need to worry."

"Alright then. And you do know that you don't need to avoid me. If Kim has a problem with us being friends then she should come to me and not have a go at you."

I felt more relaxed after that. And then the film started.

Note to self: Don't let Shane pick a film or before he puts it in the DVD player check the film.

Shane's POV

"Shane did you really have to pick this film?" Claire asked after jumping for the fifth time. "Do you want me to have nightmares?"

I'd picked _Silent Hill_ .I do know that Claire doesn't get on well with scary films if they make her jump repeatedly.

Even though I know this something over powered my thought process and I ended up picking this one.

"Come here." I said letting her come closer so that I could hold her to me in an attempt to comfort her.

I don't know why but I liked holding Claire like this. It felt right. Like she belonged in my arms.

I looked down at her and notice that she's turned her face into me to shield herself from the film and also notice that she seems more relaxed and happier in this position.

Apart of me never wanted her to leave my arms or for us to have to leave this position.

No wait that's not right. I shouldn't be thinking like this. But looking down at her she looks so beautiful. I can't help but think that I'm starting to fall in love with her.

By know the film is forgotten about and is just playing away to it's self.

I place a soft kiss on her head which makes her turn to look at me.

Looking into her eyes I know that I'm defiantly starting to fall in love with her or at the most fallen in love with her.

Unconsciously we both start to learn in towards each other. My eyes keep darting from her eyes to her lips and I notice she's doing the same.

"I back." Eve shouts when coming through the door making us spring apart and Claire dart upstairs.

Thank you very much Eve. I really want to go and check on her to make sure that she's okay. I realise the film's finished now.

Although now thinking about it I feel really confused. I just wanted Claire to kiss me and I think I'm either falling for her or am in love with her, whilst I'm still with Kim.

"You alright there Eve?"

"Yep. Where's Claire?"

"Upstairs."

"Has she been downstairs whilst I was out?"

"She has. She came down for something to eat and then I made her stay down here for a couple of hours instead if hiding in her room."

"You alright Shane?"

No not really. I have no clue what to do.

"Eve I've got a problem and I don't know what to do?"

I explained what's been going on and how I feel about Claire. I could tell that when I mentioned about think I may be in love with Claire that whilst she tried to keep a straight face it still showed that she was happy about this.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"Break it off with Kim tomorrow and right now check on Claire. I need to know if she's okay with the way she sprinted off when you came home."

"Good."

When I got outside her door I started to feel nervous cause she may not want to talk to me.

"Claire? Can I come in?"

"Sure." She sounded like she'd been crying. I look at her face and see that her eyes are red and puffy and can see a couple still falling. "Oh Claire."

I go to hold her but she moves away from me.

"Please don't."

"Claire what's wrong?"

"God. I don't know. What happened downstairs shouldn't have happened. You shouldn't have held me in your arms, I shouldn't have nearly kissed you."

I agree with the second thing. I should have kissed you or we should have kissed each other.

"It was wrong. You're still with Kim."

By know she was staring out the window. I moved to stand behind and wrapped her in my arms. She turned to face me but didn't try to get me to release her or move away. So I kissed her.

At first she was shocked but then relaxed into it and started to kiss me back.

It was better than if I'd been kissing Kim.

I held her tighter to me and she wrapped one arm around my neck and the other was lightly holding onto my hair.

Then I had to release her so that we could breathe.

"That shouldn't have happened. You're still with Kim."

"Not for much longer."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to break up with her."

"Yes but until then we can't kiss it's not right and I don't like to do it. How about we talk about us after you have officially broken up? And don't think about sending her a text or doing it over the phone."

"I never would." I give her a kiss on the forehead before leaving. I can wait. It's only for one night.

(Next day)

I sent Kim a text after leaving Claire last night, and I bet's that her at the door right now.

"Kim come in. Have a seat."

"What do you need to talk to me about?"

"I want to break up with you."

* * *

AN- Question : Do you want to see anyone else's POV instead of just going between Shane's and Claire's? Send me a PM or a reveiw. Thank You.

Expect another next Thursday.


	4. Chapter 4

AN- Hey people. I'm loving the amopunt of people who are reading this story. To be honest I didn't think I would get this kind of response.

Many people asked to see Kim's POV and that's what you get. This is one is quite short because I didn't want to give the story away but you can probably guess as to what will happen. I will say that they will get longer as the story progresses

Now on with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4

_Previously_

_(Next day)_

_I sent Kim a text after leaving Claire last night, and I bet's that her at the door right now._

"_Kim come in. Have a seat."_

"_What do you need to talk to me about?"_

"_I want to break up with you."_

* * *

Kim's POV

"What!" How can he think that? Am I suddenly not good enough for him.

"I just think that we shouldn't be together anymore." That's not good enough.

"There's someone else isn't there! Its Claire isn't it. That bitch!" I told her to stay away from Shane and what does she do ,goes and takes my boyfriend away. She is so going to pay for this

"Yes, I do want to be with Claire. I'm sorry"

"You will regret this Shane Collins. Trust me. You. Will. Regret. This."

I then stormed out of the house.

I can't believe he just dumped me for some sixteen year old bitch.

Both of them will not know what's hit them when I'm through with them.

I think it's time to call in the reinforcements. This is a number I never thought I would need or use but I guess you've got to do what you got to do.

"Hey I need your help with something."

Shane's POV

Okay now I'm worried. I wouldn't say that I'm scared of her cause when you live in town filled and run by vampires there is always the chance that something could happen to you. I'm worried though not for my but for Claire. If she touches Claire she will pay big time.

_Are u nearly done i miss you? _: )_ – s_

_Yeah just finishing up now b home soon _: )_ – c_

I'll be glad when she comes home and is in my arms.

* * *

"Shane?"

"In here" Finally.

"You alright. How did things go with Kim?"

Do I warn her about Kim or am I being worried about nothing. I think I'll leave it. She'll most likely end up doing nothing cause that's what's she's like. In thinking that it's probably best that we broke up cause she is not known for sticking around and though she was pissed off she'll most likely do her thing of just disappearing for a while and then magically appear again.

"It went as well as a break up can go. I'm glad I've done it now cause it now means that we can be together without you being afraid and I can do this without feeling guilty."

The kiss was meant to chaste and sweet, but that went out the window the moment our lips touched. I ran my tongue across her bottom lip asking for admittance which she gave me and our tongues battled for dominance. I pulled Claire onto my lap so that we could be closer but I felt that we weren't close enough. I need to get my head away from those thoughts, there's a few more months until Claire is seventeen.

It was a shame when we had to break apart when we needed air; though also a good thing. Whilst we had been making out we had failed to realise that Eve had entered the room.

"I see you finally needed to breathe. If you plan on doing that you both have rooms upstairs use one of them please."

"Sorry about that Eve. Got kind of lost in the moment."

"Clearly, oh well at least you both got you act together. I'm so glad that you got rid of Kim. she may be my friend and all but she can still be a bitch."

Claire's POV

After the conversation with Eve, Shane and I just cuddled up on the couch watching films and thankfully none of them were horror films that would have made me repeatedly jump. Although maybe watching one of them won't be such a bad thing now that I have Shane to hold me during the film and I could probably get him to spend the night in my room to chase away any nightmares.

It was nice also when Eve and Michael joined us, although it did mean that we had to keep the PDA to a minimum (basically kissing when they weren't looking and me being wrapped up in Shane's arms). We spent the evening watching films and eating take away pizza.

I think it would be great if Eve and Michael got together cause then everyone would have someone. Although I doubt that will happen cause Michael would have to go through telling Eve about him being a ghost and I know that from when he talked to me about it he didn't want anyone to know about it.

(Next Day)

So glad to be going home, well to Shane. I've missed being with him. I spent every moment possible texting him which was great. I don't know how I managed to concentrate on my classes but I did.

The downside to the day was that I did have a run in with Monica. I had managed to escape her recently but I guess that luck had to run out at some point.

"I see the Dork's back. Haven't seen you in a while Claire," she said in her sickly sweet voice which always means trouble. Why does she have to notice me? Why? "I was thinking that you had got the message that you should leave but I guess not." She said whilst checking her nails

Thank God there are no stairs here.

"Is there something that you need Monica?" please don't hurt me Please don't hurt me.

"Not today just wanted to warn you that you should watch your back. Always watch your back."

Okay for Monica that was weird. She didn't even try to hurt me or get Gina or Jennifer to do it for her. Maybe there are too many people around for her to do anything .

I think I'll just forget about it.

Then my phone went off signalling I'd got a text.

_Are you watching your back?_

What the hell?

I looked around and could see nothing suspicious but I won't deny that is really creepy.

Was this Monica's or dare I say it someone else.

The number just said 'Unknown'.

Thankfully by this point I was only a couple of blocks away from home.

Now I only have to debate about whether or not I tell Shane.

If I tell him he'll completely flip out and this could just be a practical joke that is just meant to scare me and means nothing at all.

I think I'll leave it for now and if I get anymore then tell.

I just hope I don't have to.

* * *

AN- Okay that's the latest chapter. What do you think of it? because to be honest Iwasn't sure of it. If you think thngs should be changed send me a reveiw or PM. also if there is a POV that you would like to see let me know.

Thanks to everyone who's reading this.

See you next week.


	5. Chapter 5

AN- Hello again people. I would like to thank eveyone again who has favourited, reveiwed and put this on story alert.

i know I have already posted this one but I wasn't happy with it so I re-wrote some parts and I think it makes more sense now. So if you read the previous one read this one as well

Thanks

* * *

Chapter 5

Monica's POV

"Hello?"

"Hey I need your help with something."

"What do you need? Wait first how did you get my number?"

"How I got your number is not important. I need your help dealing with Claire. I would like her to leave Morganville and I can't do it by myself and I know how much you hate her and would love her to be dead and this could be you start in getting what you want."

"Why do you want her to leave Morganville? What did she do to you?"

"She took Shane from me."

"Why don't you get over it?" She is such a loser.

"Because i want to be with him and by not fighting to get him back it means that I just lost my man to a SIXTEEN year old girl."

"Alright I'll help you. But remember that I'm only this so that i can start getting my revenge on her. Plus I bet you just want to torment her so that she will leave which could be fun before I end up killing her. Wait why do you need my help?"

"You're at uni with her. You can track her lessons so we can pinpoint when it's best to strike."

"Alright then." This should be fun

Claire's POV

(A few days later)

I absolutely love spending time with Shane.

He took me on our first date yesterday. I'd come home early from uni and he asked if I would like to go out with him. He was so sweet. When he asked me I could see that he wasn't wearing his usual style of clothes that just scream 'slacker' because they are really creased and most likely come from off his bedroom floor or the washing basket. It just made me even more certain about how much I really do love him because there are times when I think that he shouldn't be with me as he has to wait for me to turn seventeen before we can have sex but i guess he doesn't care abut that. Sigh.

We went to the cinema where he paid for everything and then he took us home to have a really romantic candlelight dinner. (He had it timed just right so that by the time we got home the sun was just starting to set and the Candles gave the kitchen a really romantic look because the candles were how the kitchen was lit.)

I cannot wait until I'm finally seventeen because Shane has said that he will not have sex until I'm seventeen and it is actually legal. Although in saying that it hasn't stopped us from sometimes sharing a bed which I absolutely love. Being held in his arms whilst I sleep and resting my head on his chest and sometimes I can even get him to be topless.

But recently I have had a feeling that something is going to happen.

And something did happen.

I feel as though I should have known that something was going to happen after I'd seen Monica and she did nothing. But I guess I'm an idiot.

I was in lab class when it happened. I was aware that things were going on around me and that people were using this as a reason for talking to each other (like they usually do) whilst I was concentrating on getting correct measurements as we using acid at the time and I would have rather not got myself burned.

To be honest I don't think that i can be faulted fro the fact that I wasn't paying attention as to what people where doing behind me and paying more attention to the experiment.

I don't think I can be faulted for not realising that there was someone standing behind who then poured acid onto my back. Not much was poured on me but it ended up on burning right through my clothes and through some layers of skin.

I don't really remember much about what happened apart from being in serous pain being made to sit down and the professor putting something on the burn to stop the acid from burning through any more skin and getting to some bone. I also remember thinking "Oh my God this is killing me. Please someone make the pain go away! Please!' And screaming in my head which is not a good thing to do cause I think I gave myself a headache but I think it was better than letting it out because I don't think the other people there would have appreciated it. Then I passed out, most likely from the pain.

The next thing I know is that I woke up in hospital in an uncomfortable position because I was lying on my front and I prefer to lie on my side but when I tried to it was really painful.

The good thing was that the first person I saw was Shane. He looked so relieved when I opened my eyes. He is so sweet that he cared that much about me.

"Oh my God Claire I was so worried about you. Are you alright? Are you in pain?"

"Shane, Shane. Shh. Clam down alright. I feel fine. I can't feel any pain where I should so that's got to be good but I bet if I were to try and lie on my side or back I probably would. How much do you know about what happened? Do you know who did it?"

"All I know is that someone poured acid on you. I'm guessing they snuck up behind you when your attention was otherwise diverted. To answer your second question I don't know who did it but I swear to you that whoever did this to you will get what's coming to them when I find them."

"Shane, please don't do anything that will end up with you getting into trouble i probably going to need you to help care for me which I bet you will love."

"Okay. Speaking of caring for you how do you feel about leaving uni?"

"Not gonna happen. Only because if I were to leave that would mean I'd have to move back in with my parents, which would then most likely make the vampires come after me and if I were to move back in with my parents I wouldn't be able to see you anymore. I will be taken a week of due to my burn."

"Okay how about when you go back you have someone there with you?"

"I don't think I can agree to having someone follow me around uni. I love the thought what if the person who did this decided they would attack you or whoever is with me because they can't get to me and then they end up hurting me because that would then just mean that it would have been for nothing and you or whoever would be hurt and I don't want that. Plus I doubt that they uni would allow people to come in to the classroom."

"I could just say that I'm auditing the class so that would then allow me to be there."

"That would only work for like one lesson, and then what. Shane I love that you always want to be there to protect me but you can't always do that. How about you borrow Eve's car every morning and for the afternoons so that you can drive me to uni and I will text you between every class so that you will know that I'm okay and if something suspicious happens or I think something will happen them I will immediately call you and you can come and get me?"

"You promise that you will call at he first sign of trouble?" I nodded. The medication was starting to wear off.

"Can you do me a favour and go and get a doctor cause the pain is starting to come back and I would like to know when I can leave as well?"

"Okay i go find one. Why don't you go back to sleep and I'll wake you when I'm back." He placed a kiss on my forehead before he left.

After what felt like only a few minutes I got woken up again by Shane . I was glad to see he was back.

"Hey did you find out when I will be able to go home? Shane, what's wrong?" He looked a combination of worried and scared and was playing with a sheet of paper

"I'll tell you at home." and then the doctor came in.

He let me go home after he had checked my burn and some painkillers. All I had to make sure was that the burns didn't get infected and to take regular painkillers if the pain got to bad.

When we got back home and was settled I had to bring up what was up with him at the hospital as it seemed that he wasn't going to. "Are you going to tell me what was wrong at the hospital? I mean you looked slightly scarred and worried"

"When I left to get the doctor you must have gone straight to sleep because when I came back you were still asleep and I think someone must have snuck in and managed to not to wake you and left you this note that I'd rather you didn't read but to understand how I feel you should read it."

Shane gave me the paper from the hospital. On the front it said my name and a part of me didn't want to read it but and another part thought that I should. On the paper someone had written or rather typed

_You were warned to watch your back. I guess you didn't want _

_to. You should leave and never come back or it will get worse._

_You have been warned._

"Oh no, oh no. Do you know who might have done this?"

"Not that I can think of. What about you?"

"I think it might have been Monica because there is something that I should tell you about her." I hope he won't be mad that I kept this from him.

"What did she do to you?"

"Nothing really, all she did was a few days ago, after uni had finished Monica had come up to me and had essentially told me that i should 'watch my back'. Then I got a text from an unknown number that was asking if I was watching my back. I had originally put it down to nothing and didn't tell you because I thought that you would get mad or be really protective of me. And at that time for all I knew it could have been a hoax but I guess not"

* * *

So what did you think?

I'm now on holiday from school for two weeks so I think I will be able to get the next chapter out on Thursday.

If any of you have any ideas about what would be good and you would like to see send me a reveiw or PM.

Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

I would like to say a thank you to all you people who are still reading my story. It means a lot to me. You might be glad to know that I will now be resuming regular updates but they will now be on Sundays.

Now on with the Chapter

* * *

Chapter 6

Eve's POV

Has all this really been going on? Why did I know nothing of this? Also I think Shane's hiding something, I just don't know what. Then again i could be wrong. I do have a feeling that if he is it's to protect Claire.

"Guys what's been going on that you have failed to tell me about?"

"I'm guessing you heard what we were talking about" Claire said timidly.

"Yeah and I think that Michael and I need to know what you are talking about. Would you have even told us had I of not accidentally heard your conversation."

"We would have told you but we are still trying to figure out what exactly is happening."

"Recently we have been having trouble with someone. It's someone who's got something against me. We don't know who but we have a theory that it's Monica. Or that she has a connection to it at least. The most recent thing that has happened is that, apart from me getting acid poured on me, we got this note from the hospital. It had been left when i had fallen asleep and Shane had stepped out to get a Doctor to come and talk to me."

They showed me the not that they were talking about. "I can see why you would think that it is Monica but I think we need to make sure that it's not anyone else before we jump to conclusions."

"Well Shane and I can't think of anyone else it could be."

"I do have another theory that is jut as bad as Monica. Kim. When we broke up she said that I would regret breaking up with her. I don't know what to think now. It could be Monica but it could be Kim as well. I'm really scared for you Claire. Maybe you should leave Morganville. I don't want you to but I'm thinking of your safety here."

Shane I said earlier that I don't want to leave because I don't want to lose you. I don't want to be without you."

I really hate this person. "Shane, I know that you want Claire to be safe but you also have to think about the vampires as well. If Claire were to leave there is a chance that she would be no safer than if she had stayed as they could go after her and kill her. I think that for the time being, as I bet Claire will refuse to drop about out of school, we just try to protect her to the best of our ability until we come up with a way to actually get the person who is behind this." I'm now scared for these two but mainly Claire as it would appear that she is the main target. "Now on a lighter note, sort of, how is the burn feeling?"

"It feels fine at the moment but I think I will probably have to take and I'm surprised that this conversation has happened down here and not in my bedroom. I would have thought that Shane would have taken me to my room and made me stay in bed whilst he takes care of me." She said with love written all over her face.

"Tell you what, Shane you stay in here and play one of you stupid zombie games..."

"You only say that cause you suck at them."

"Whatever Shane. As I was saying Shane you stay in here whilst Claire and I go into the kitchen and get some food sorted."

Even though Shane agreed to this I could tell from this look in his eye that he did not want to let out of his sight but reluctantly he did.

"So Claire I see things are going well with you and Shane."

"Oh my God yes. He is so sweet and adorable and caring. I absolutely love him and the fact that he is willing to put me before himself and would rather he not see me instead of me being in danger."

"The way you describe him and the way I see him act around you compared to how to how he was with the other girlfriends he has had he is completely different. He cares more about you and I have to say that it us a really good thing."

"I think you and Michael should get together. You would be so great together. I've also noticed that you 'cough' stare at him 'cough'."

"I do not." Am I really that obvious?

"Yeah you do and for some reason he's not noticed. I'd love to know how boys can be completely oblivious to what's going on around them."

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hello."

"Hello is Claire there, it's her mum."

"Claire your mum's on the phone and she doesn't sound very happy."

"Please don't tell her I'm here"

"I'm afraid she's sleeping at the moment. Can I take message or get her to call you back when she wakes up?"

"Who is this?"

"It's Eve her roommate."

"Can you tell her we will be coming to see her on Friday to take her home?"

"I can do that. No problem." Oh crap.

"Thank you Eve. Bye."

"Bye." Oh boy do we have a problem.

Shane's POV

"Who was that on the phone?"

"Claire's mum and we have a problem. Claire's parents are going to come here on Friday with the plan of taking Claire from here. My guess is it's due to the acid incident and now they want you home."

"Surely they can't expect me to be able to leave like that. I mean I bet there's paperwork that I would have to fill out so that the uni would be aware that I am no longer attending and also they should have thought about the fact that I would not be very likely to leave considering the fact I would never stop attending school after all the hard work that I have put into getting myself to where I am now."

"You'd never get passed the perimeter anyway. The Vampires already know who you are and would come after you once they realise that you are no longer in Morganville.

Maybe if you can convince your parents that you need to stay here a while whilst you fill out the paperwork they might let you stay here and then expect you home and by which time they will have forgotten hopefully as they will not have been here long enough to be able to find out about the vampires. And then everyone's happy."

"I wasn't even aware that my parents knew where I live. I don't ever remember mentioning this to them."

"Maybe we can ask them that when they get here."

After that we changed the topic of conversation to just anything whilst we ate. Michael did eventually surface but I did not want to talk to him. He's barely around I have a feeling that if I talk to him now I will hit him.

After we had finished eating I took Claire upstairs because she still needs to rest and also it felt nice to be able to escape to her from and forget that the world out there exists for a few hours. Just lying there enjoying the feel of lying in each other's arms.

Well until Claire realised that I was thinking about things and too caught up in my thoughts.

"Shane are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking about some things. Do you think that we should we tell your parents about us or do you think that it would be for the best that we leave that bit of information out?"

"I don't know. I'd like to be able to tell them about you but I feel as though my dad will want and maybe try to kill you and then end up dragging me kicking and screaming home with them regardless of what I have to do to make sure that I'm actually withdrawn from uni."

"If your parents had actually allowed you to go wherever you want would you have ended up here?"

"No. I had wanted to go to somewhere like MIT but they wanted me to spend some more time nearer to home whist still going after my dream. So I guess we should be thankful to them cause if I had been allowed to go where I wanted then I wouldn't have met you."

We started kissing after that. This probably wasn't the best thing to do as we have a tendency to get caught up in the moment as the door gets locked and no one comes to interrupt us.

"Claire we have to stop"

"Why?"

Thank God for this. "I don't want to accidentally hurt your burn."

"I kind of forgot about that."

"How's it feeling?"

"It's fine right now. I'll probably have to have some painkillers first thing in the morning though."

(Friday)

I wish today had not come. Me and Claire had been having a great time being together, lying on her bed watching films and making out. There were also times when Claire had fallen asleep when we would watch films and i would just sit there watching her cause she looked so adorable especially when she'd fall asleep with my arms wrapped around her.

Sadly though that had to come to an end. Within the next few short hours Claire's parents would be here expecting to be able to take her home with them. I know that I always would argue that she should leave for the benefit of her safety but now that the time is here when she would be leaving I don't want her to go anymore

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Now it was all about to end.

Claire went to answer the door and I immediately missed her being in my arms but I guess I had best get used to the feeling.

"Mum, Dad. Come on in. How was the drive?"

"Long. First thing is why are you living in a house when you are meant to be in the dorms with other girls?"

"I was having some problems with the girls in the dorms so I got permission to move into off campus living. These are my roommates Eve, Shane and Michael."

"Claire I hope your bags are packed because we don't want to wait."

"What? You are really expecting me to leave just like that and go back with you? What am I meant to do about uni? What am I supposed to do at home? I've graduated from high school so I can't go back there and if I could there would never go back there. Do you expect that I'll get some lame job that I'll have to have until you think that I'm old enough to be able to leave home and go to uni again?"

"Claire you are only sixteen. You aren't getting on well with the people in the dorms making you live in a place that, no offence or anything, that we don't know if it's safe or not. Alas other was the acid incident so therefore you most see how logical it would be for you to come back with us. You aren't eighteen yet so you do have to do what we say."

"I get that but seriously you really expect me to leave just because you aren't happy with some things going on. But when have you ever known me to give up on something even when things are getting tough around me. Also there are forms that I would have to fill in before I can actually go anywhere. Can I stay until they are completed?"

"Is there really no where else you can stay because I'm sure that you are really nice people but are all what about nineteen and Claire's sixteen. I'm sure you can see why we are a bit apprehensive to let Claire stay here."

Whilst Claire had been talking to her parents I was feeling so tempted to go and wrap around my arms around her to give her some form of comfort, but when Mr Danvers talked about how because of our ages I then became a bit unsure as to if I should do that because I do think it would be in her best interest if we didn't tell them about us being together.

"Mr Danvers, I understand completely where you are coming from, but I do have to say that when I first met Claire and She told me that she was looking to rent a room in the house and I saw that she was sixteen I did at first say that we would not allow her to stay due to her age but then I had a proper look at her and at this point she had a black a couple of bruises and a sprained ankle and this was before she had woken up the next day when the bruises had started to come in and she looked a lot worse than when she had gone to sleep. So I didn't feel right to let her to go back to the dorms where no one would be able to know how much more damage the girls would try to do to Claire." Michael said.

"We've been treating Claire as though she was our little sister. Always checking up on her to make sure she isn't having anymore hassle from the girls. After the acid incident we were thinking of a plan that would make Claire able to carry on with her studies but where she was also made safe. This week we even got her to stay at home so that she could rest and to give us some time to come up with a plan."

"That sounds good and all but I'm still not sure about leaving her here"

"How about we continue this conversation after dinner?" Eve said.

For dinner we probably shouldn't have allowed Eve to cook cause she can be the worst cook out of all of us (and Claire being the best) but she had managed to make the tacos quite well.

Half way through dinner i think that we had managed to get Claire's parents on our side and I think they were starting to like us but it went downhill when Mr Danvers went to get another drink. Me and Michael immediately jumped up and offered to get it for him knowing that he would most likely no longer be happy with us and willing to let Claire stay with us but he was already on his way to the kitchen. We just had to hope that he would not notice the beer sitting in the fridge.

Sadly though that was not to be. Crap. Just when it was going so well it falls to pieces as he had come back with a bottle of beer in his hands that he then put in the middle of the table.

"Would someone care to explain how there is beer in you fridge when n one of you are old enough to be able to buy it in the first place? Claire as I'm guessing that none of your things are packed we will be back on Tuesday to come get you."

Then we realised that the sun was setting and even though I could see that Claire looked like she hated her parents at this point I know that she would not want anything to happen to them so we quickly got them in their car to get them out of Morganville before the vampires found them by telling them that there had been rumours of carjackers in Morganville and that they would not want to become a victim.

When the door was closed and bolted I noticed Claire was on the verge of tears.

"It's going to be okay Claire, when they leave they is a very good chance that they will no longer remember what has just happened."

"I just feel as though they think that I'm now a disappointment to them and I've never felt like that before."

I just held her and hoped that she felt some comfort from it.

"Maybe you should take her upstairs Shane?" Michael suggested

When we got to her room I went to release her on the bed so that I could then lock the door but she didn't want to let go.

"Claire you need to release my neck so that I can lock the door and so that you can change your clothes so that you aren't sleeping in your jeans."

She then let me go but ~I could feel her eyes on me, I'm guessing she needs me to be her safety net and make sure that I will always be there for her. I guess for tonight it's a good thing that there are some of my things in here so I didn't have to leave the room to get some clothes

When I got back onto the bed I put Claire immediately back into my arms and I could tell that she would not be going to sleep anytime soon.

"Claire, I think you should try to sleep."

"Not tired"

"You look exhausted. I'm not going anywhere and I won't let you leave my arms. "

After a few minutes she fell asleep but it was a restless sleep. I hope her parents won't force her to leave and I hope that it just lasts for tonight cause she won't be happy if she can't get a decent night's sleep.

* * *

So what did you think of it? Feel free to leave me a reveiw.

See you next Sunday.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello people. As always I want to say thank you to those of you who are still reading my story, who have favourited, reveiwed and put it on story alert.

Disclaimer:I do niot own Morganville Vampires even though I wish I did.

* * *

Chapter 7

Claire's POV

It's Monday morning now and I'm not sure about what's going to happen about tomorrow. I mean am I staying or am I leaving. If I would be going home then my parents would have called to make sure I'm packed and will be ready for them to just come get all my things in the car and then able to go without any fuss.

I think that if they do not call tonight then it will be safe to say that if I don't get a call from them tonight then I guess it will be safe to say that I'm staying here and that they have hopefully forgotten about what happened when they were here. I hope that's true.

I'm glad that I'm now able to go back to uni. I've hated being away for a week. Although have enjoyed the fact that it has meant that I was able to spend more time with Shane without many interruptions. All I now need to think about with regards to uni is that hopefully Shane won't distract me and I'll end up spend the time staring at him thinking how I love the fact the fact that he is becoming so protective of me and still loves me.

* * *

So far we have had no problems in the first couple of classes the professors didn't say anything to Shane. Only when we got to lab class did they say anything.

"Claire, it's good to see that you're back. Hopefully you will be able to catch up. And who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm Shane Collins."

"Okay, well if you need anything or have any questions then you can come and speak to me."

Well that wasn't so bad.

The class as a whole wasn't bad but Shane did manage to distract me at the start due to him asking me questions like "Will any of this stuff blow up?"

"Yes they will do if I were to make a mistake, which provided you don't touch anything, will not happen."

After that he just sat there watching me do the experiment which felt a bit weird but I just got on with the work.

When the class was finished I felt so relieved to be able to go home

"So that wasn't too bad."

"No, actually I liked having you there next to me. I just wish that you could spend all your time with me. Maybe you could buy your own car or we can speak to Eve about her letting you borrow her car when I have to be at uni and you can wait in the car park and I'll go there during me break."

"I doubt that's going to work but we still have tomorrow."

We spent the night relaxing when we got home. We just sat in the living room watching films. At the start it was just m and Shane but then Eve and Michael joined us.

At night when I was in bed I think I came close to getting Shane to have sex with me.

He always wears pyjamas that only consist of the trousers and no top which I love because I can look at his body some more (I'm starting to think that he likes to tease me when he goes to bed because the sight of him topless makes me want to literally start drooling), anyway, when he comes back in we have our typical make out session but this time my top comes off which he had never allowed before and when that happened he then realised that I'm still sixteen. He can be so annoying sometimes

I hate it when he does that to me because then I start to think about why he's with me cause when he was with Kim he most likely had sex with her and now he's with me and I'm not legally old enough to have sex. He will have also probably had sex with other girls who are prettier than me as well

Sadly whenever this happens Shane always seems to realise.

"Claire, what's wrong? Please don't do this again. I really do want to have sex with you, you have no idea how hard it is to say no but if your parents and especially your dad were to find out that we had have sex well he'd probably kill me himself or get me arrested ad I bet he already hates me if he has remembered anything from their visit."

"I'm sorry Shane. It's my fault for having so much self doubt but I can't help but think that you could do so much better than me. I know deep down that you really want me and I guess that my brain just needs to be reminded that sometimes"

"Well I have no problem reminding you of that everyday."

I then settled down into his arms for the night and trying not think about what tomorrow will bring for us.

* * *

(Few days later)

I had the best wake up call. It wasn't just because Shane had woken me still wearing his pyjamas but because he had brought me breakfast in bed. I think he was just sucking up after last night but I'm not complaining.

Sadly my little bubble of happiness was burst. The professors realised that he was only there to keep me company in my classes. In the morning ones they let him sit by me but when it came to the lab class he was made to wait outside for me. We need to come up with a new plan.

When we had finally got home I felt like I never wanted to leave me place in Shane's arms and feared what would happen tomorrow.

When Eve came home we told her about what had happen at uni and she then let Shane borrow her car until he could get his own and provided that he made sure she was on time for work.

(At Uni)

I don't like being at Uni without Shane. I feel as though something is going to grab me and that Shane will not get to me.

After I had just come from a lecture before lunch I had been searching through my bag so that I could text Shane to let him know that i was heading to him. All throughout the day I had been texting him between classes so that he would know that i was still alright.

I really couldn't find my phone and I would probably have to empty it to find it and thought that the more important thing I do is get to Shane so he won't worry about me to much.

When I reached the car park I saw Shane in the car looking at what was either his i-pod or his phone so I'm not sure he saw me coming towards him.

When I was about half way to Shane a black van came speeding into the car park and ended up blocking my way to Shane.

I tried to go around it but a group of boys that I didn't know grabbed me and stuffed me into the back of the van. The driver was someone I never had planned, and particularly didn't want to see again. Kim.

"Hello again Claire." She said sweetly.

"What do you want with me? Let me go. I've done nothing to you."

"Ah but you see that where you're wrong. I was with Shane and then you moved into the glass house and then you ended up taking Shane away from me."

"Do you not think that he decided he'd rather be with me instead of you and that it was all down to Shane as to why he decided that he would rather be with me instead of you?" God she's so mental.

"Well we'll see how he feels about me when he sees that you've disappeared and that he can't have you but that I'm there and he can have me."

Please let Shane find me. Please let him find me. I love you Shane.

Kim's POV

Yes. Now my path is clear. Now that Claire is fully out of the way I can get my Shane back and my life will be perfect once more.

I don't quite know what to do with her yet but I do know that it will involve her staying in one of the abandoned warehouses.

I do know that when I have Shane back that I will be handing her over to Monica because I know how much she would love to kill Claire and now is her big chance.

I'm gonna wait a couple of days first before I go for Shane that way I can get him when he's vulnerable. I just have to hope that he is too down about the fact that Claire is no longer around because then I would have my work cut out for me and I don't want to have to put up with Claire to long cause I may just end up killing her myself.

* * *

So what did you think of it. Feel free to reveiw or PM me.

See you next week.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I would like to say (as always) tank you to those of you reading and reviewing my story. I like knowing that people are reading it. Sorry it has taken me so long but I've had a load of school work to do as I have exams next month the first one on 15th June and final one on 24th June.

Now on with the chapter

* * *

Chapter 8

Shane's POV

Only ten more minuets and then I'll have Claire next to me. I've missed seeing her and I'll be so glad when it comes to the summer comes and we won't have to worry about going to uni. I do just wish that I was allowed to be in her lessons but they probably think that I would be disruptive or something.

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

_1 new text message. Unknown number._

I hate unknown numbers. Recently I've began to fear them.

After reading this I have a right to.

_Be prepared 2 say_

_goodbye to your _

_precious Claire._

_Ha, ha, ha._

What!

I looked up and saw Claire get blocked by a black van. I quickly get out of the car only to see a group of boys grab Claire and push her into the back of the van.

I tried to follow it but we got separated by a red light. Fuck! By the time the red light went green I realised that there was no point in trying to follow it anymore as it would be too far away by now.

I turned back and headed to Common Grounds in the hopes that she will either be on her break or will be able to take one so that I could fill her in on what has happened with Claire.

"Eve we have a problem. It's do to with Claire."

"Oliver, I'm taking my break."

We sat at the table by the window so we would not be disturbed by Oliver.

"What's happened?"

I explained all about what had happened from the text, which I showed her, to trying to follow the van and then annoyingly losing it dye to a stupid red light.

"Do you have any ideas as to what we could do to get her back?"

"Try and tell Michael as he may be able to think of something as I bet that the police will do nothing."

That is true and it's all because vampires run this place.

I left to try and tell Michael. I'm just hoping that he's there.

He wasn't. He phone was though

The bastard.

He'd locked his door and left his phone. Dickhead.

I'm starting to wonder if he actually cares about Claire and if I should care what he does anymore

Now what do I do.

I do know that the person who has taken Claire will be begging me for death when I'm through.

I will get you back Claire.

When Eve got back I told her all about what happened with Michael.

"I'm going to kill him when I see him."

"You don't have to." When did Michael get here?

"What do you mean we don't have to kill you 'cause I'm with Eve on the whole killing you."

"I'm already sort of dead."

"Huh? How can you already sort of be dead?"

"I don't know. What I do know though is that when the sun starts to rise I 'die' or at least that's what it feels like and when the sun starts to set I come back."

"So everytime that we have ever tried to call you you've been wandering around like a ghost? Why didn't you ever tell us? Or me seeing as I'm meant to be your best friend? Does Claire know about this?"

"I never told you cause I feared you reaction. Shane you've lost your mother and your sister ~I didn't want you to think that you'd lost me as well. Claire does know but don't blame her for not telling you made her promise she wouldn't tell you. I'm sorry."

I don't know what to say or think now.

I wish Claire was here.

"What's happened with Claire?"

"I'm guessing I said out loud."

"Yeah, what happened to her?"

"She's been kidnapped and we don't by whom."

"We do have reason to believe its Kim's behind it but it's not certain and can't be proved."

"I think we should look into what she's been up to recently and see if she could successfully hide Claire somewhere that isn't her apartment cause there is no way she is that stupid to do that."

We spent the rest of the evening trying to think of place where Claire could have been hidden.

a. Kim's apartment. It doesn't hurt to just make sure

b. One of the abandoned warehouses.

We just don't know how to go about getting her back.

Then Michael disappeared which to be honest was really creepy to see but now I believe his story.

I guess I just have to wait a bit longer till I can get Claire back.

I will get you back Claire. I promise you.

Kim's POV

(Three days later)

Time to get Shane back.

I cannot wit till I can get him back within my grasp and make sure that he never leaves it again.

I had to wait for the afternoon cause then I know for sure that Eve is work and Micael is wherever he is during the day.

Let's just hoped that I've timed it right.

_Knock. Knock. Knock_

"Kim? What are you doing here? We broke up and would have though that you would never see me again."

"Yes, we did break up but have ever thought that it was perhaps a bit to soon. And surelyb you've felt that you still love me."

"Kim, we broke up cause I didn't love you and I don't think I ever really did. Or if I did it wasn't like how I love Claire. I'd like for you to leave now."

"Shane you can't be serious. I mean she's what sixteen whilst we're both nineteen. We would be so much better together than you and her." I know that it was probably to soon but I tried to kiss hinm cause he just was not going for it. Maybe he still thinks that he's going to get Claire back. Poor Shane.

"Kim! Stop. I'm with Claire. I love Claire. I also know that you're the one behind Claire's disappearance and when she comes back to me I'm going to make sure that I never let her leave my sight when out of the house."

"I didn't even know that she was gone." How does he know it was me?

"I'm not stupid Kim. Tell me where she is."

"How do you know that I did it? How do you know that it wasn't Monica that took her."

"How would you know anything about what happened between Monica and Claire. You were never told about that. You've just proved that it was a good thing that we broke up cause I clearly cannot trust you."

"Well you still cannot prove that it was me. I'll see you later."

Well that didn't quite go to plan.

I can't believe that Shane figured that it was me behind it all. How am I meant to get him back now.

Well he won't be seeing Claire again that's for sure.

Now I think I need to make a call.

"Monica? I have some good news for you. If you want you can have Claire now instead of waiting."

"Finished having your fun with her."

"Actually all I really needed was for her to be out of my way so that I could get to Shane."

"You are so deluded to still believe that."

"Whatever. When do you want her?"

"I can take her in two days"

"Well just so you know I'm not going to keep an eye on her so I'll tell you now that she is in one of the abandoned warehouses."

"Which one?"

"She's in the one that has the mahjority of the windows left and electricity."

I hung up then as I didn't want to have anything more to do with her.

I'm glad that Monica is getting Claire cause I do not want to go near that place ever again.

I m in fact surprised that it is still standing. I would have thought that they would have been demolished by now,

I guess I should give Claire a little visit and tell her the good news.

This should be fun.

* * *

AN:So what did you think? Let me know

Thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hello again people. Thank as always for the reviews I've received. Also to all those who have favourited, story alerted and put me on author alert.

If you do not usually read the author notes at the bottom please do this time as there is some news I'd like you to know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Morganville Vampires.

* * *

Chapter 9

Claire's POV

I hate it here.

What the hell did I ever do wrong?

Kim is officially mental. I hope that when she gets arrested she can get some of the help she needs.

I miss Shane. I wish that he would save me.

I've lost track of what day it is. I keep hoping that soon this will all be over and it can just become a nightmare.

I'm guessing Kim's here.

She's a bit of an idiot really. You would have thought that if you are going to kidnap a person that you would always be with them or have someone with them to make sure that they don't escape but she always leaves me alone and there is no one near me.

Maybe it's because this is Morganville and she thinks a vampire will get me.

I hope someone comes soon I feel so weak.

"Hello again Claire," she said. "Do you want to know something?"

"What?"

"Shane doesn't love you anymore. He loves me still. You were just a mistake in his life and he only thought he loved you because you were always there and his feelings got confused and he really just loves you like a brother would a sister if even that. And since you are no longer there he has come to his senses and realises that he still loves me."

What? That can't be true. Can it? No, I can't let myself think like that. She's lying, she wants me to think that there's no hope. But she could be telling the truth. Ugh, I don't know what to think anymore.

She interrupted my internal musings by talking some more.

"I also have some more good news. Well for me anyway. In two days time Monica will be coming here to get you and also when I leave now I will never have to see you again. So I'm going now have fun with Monica. Bye."

And with that she left.

I have two days left. I have to leave now. Although it is getting dark now I've first got to get free as I really don't want to end up in the hands of Monica.

* * *

Kim or whoever tied these ropes needs to learn how to tie then tightly cause after about a minute of struggling I was able to get my hands free.

As it's too dark now not to end up getting killed by vampires I'll wait until it becomes light enough.

(Next morning)

I don't know what time it is now but I think at some point I did fall asleep.

Now I've just got to figure a way out of here and get back to (hopefully) Shane.

There's a door but I can't seem to move it. It's either too heavy and I'm weak from lack of food (Kim didn't feed me. She did give me a bit of water but that was the day before last since I last had a drink.), there's something blocking it or Kim locked it.

There are windows but I don't even want to try to get through them.

Hey I've just found my bag. I thought that they would have chucked it out the window or something.

I'm gonna try and find my phone maybe then I could call Shane and he can save me or something.

Crap! Battery is dead.

I'm never getting out of here

Shane's POV

Kim's getting on my nerves now. She came around earlier and tried to convince me yet again that I should love her and not Claire.

I wish she would release Claire and leave me the fuck alone.

Today I'm going to try to save Claire as Kim's not giving her up and showing no signs of doing so anytime soon.

It feels like she was taken ages ago and I need to feel her again in my arms and wait for this to just become a nightmare.

The plan for today is that Eve and I are going to go to Kim's place to try and see if it's possible that Claire's not there and if she not then that means that Claire will be in one of the abandoned warehouses.

After we've been to Kim's Eve sadly has to go to work and if we don't find Claire I'm going to go look for Claire at the warehouses even though I bet that Eve and Michael will hate that but I would find it impossible to not look for Claire.

"Okay Eve, you're staying here, right. Kim's more than likely to be here so if I'm not back in 10 minutes you give me a call and pretend like there's some emergency or something."

"Okay."

Here we go. I just hope this can be over quickly.

"Shane? What are you doing here? Finally realised that you love me?"

"Kim, quit being do deluded. I'm never going to love you again. Just release Claire and then we can stay out of each others' lives."

"Yes well, you're never going to see her again. Sorry."

"So you're finally admitting that you were the one that kidnapped her."

"Might as well seeing a how I'm never going to get you back."

"You fucking bitch. When I find her I will kill you."

I stormed off then

"How did it go?"

"Eve, how long do you have until you have to get to work?"

"Not long, why?"

"Claire's at the abandoned warehouses and Kim told me that I'm never going to see her again. I have to head there now."

"Okay and I'll come with you, I need a new job anyway. I'm also0 going to make a call to Hannah so that she can meet us there and help. Also she can arrest Kim 'cause I believe we now have the proof we need."

We are so close I feel as I can almost feel her back in my arms.

When Eve hung up with Hannah we met her before we started looking in the warehouses.

"Hey Hannah"

"Hey guys. Okay, just so we're clear we are here to find Claire who was kidnapped by Kim and placed in one of these. Do you know for certain that she is here?"

"Yes. There's no where else that she could be. If Claire was placed here no one would find her as we are the only ones looking for her."

"Alright let's go then."

There were about five of them still standing which I was really surprised at.

I thought that it would have been quicker if we had split up but that ideas was shot down as soon as I'd said it cause I didn't think about if Kim had people with Claire.

I just hope that she's still alive.

The first three were empty and I'm starting to feel as though I'll never see her again.

"Hey Shane. We will find her and she will be okay."

"How do you know that? We don' even know how well or how badly she was cared for."

"Hush you two. I think I hear something."

There was something. Something that sounded like...crying.

I ran towards the sound hoping I wasn't hearing things and trying not to get my hopes up as it might not be Claire.

The warehouse looked to be in the best condition as it had the majority of its windows still left in tact but still had that abandoned look.

When I got there the door blocked was blocked and I could clearly hear something coming from inside.

"Claire? Claire!"

"Shane?"

"Yes it's me don't worry I'll get you out of there soon. Eve, Hannah, over here I've found her."

I started moving things to clear the door and only one word came to my mind; heavy.

After a couple of minutes I was able to get to the door and get it open.

"Claire, where are you?"

"Over here."

"Claire, what happened to you? Don't worry I'm here now and I'll take care of you."

"That's good." Then she passed out.

"Eve? Hannah? We need to get Claire to the hospital like now."

Hannah got her phone out to call for an ambulance.

About ten minutes later Claire was put into the back of the ambulance with Eve and I following and Hannah going to take Kim for questioning.

I just keep hoping that we aren't too late.

When we got there Claire was being hooked up to an I.V as she had been severely dehydrated. That and the fact that she need to get some food into her was the only problems along with some minor cuts on her wrist and ankles from, I'm guessing the ropes she was tied up with.

The doctor told me that she would be coming around shortly when she became more hydrated and when she wakes up they would begin feeding her. If you looked at her you could tell that she had not eaten in a few days.

"Shane? What's going on? Where am I?"

"Claire, you have no idea how good it is to here your voice again and see that you're awake. You're going to be fine. At the moment you're in the hospital. The doctor's going to be in a view minutes to check on you and bring you some food."

"What's going to happen with Kim?"

"I don't know. All I know is that she was taken for questioning. The moment I know something I'll tell you."

"When can I get out of here?"

The doctor then came in. Great timing or what?

"I would like to keep you in over night for observation because of how you were when you came in. It seems you are still a little week but we will see how you are in the morning."

He checked her over and gave her some food then left.

"I hate that I have to leave now but I will be here first thing in the morning, alright."

I kissed her goodbye then.

"It feels so good to be able to do that. I'm so glad that you're safe."

"Me too. I'm also glad that you still love me."

"Of course I still love you. I have never loved someone as much as I love you and I will never stop loving you. I'll see you tomorrow."

I gave her one final kiss and left to get the best nights sleep than I'd had since she got taken and looked forward to what will happen in the future.

* * *

AN: Okay. That was chapter nine.

The next chapter will sadly be the last chapter of this story but I need some help with it. There is poll set up asking who's POV you want it to be wriitten in I've done both and don't know which one to post. It will be up for a week.

Thank you for reading and I'll see you next week.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I would like to thank all of you for reading and those who have favourited my story, put it on story alert and put me on author alert.

This is sadly the last capter of this story but there will be a sequel coming 1st July as I won't have any more time for writing as I've got exams of he next two week and I'll be glad when they are done because then no more school ever.

Now on with the last chapter

* * *

Chapter 10

Shane's POV

2 years later

I can't believe what I'm about to do today. 2 years ago I did think at one point that I'd never get to this point with Claire but today I'm going to ask Claire to marry me.

I never thought that I'd get to this point because I did think that at one point she might not come back from being taken by Kim (who ended up being arrested and given a 5 year sentence. She tried to put some blame on Monica which fell through. Probably due to her being the mayor's daughter.),and I was never sure that when coming back from Unishe would not get attacked cause living in a town that's run by vampires you never know when one will come and try to get you.

I did want to propose to Claire when she came back and had recovered but thought that it might not have been the best idea as she would have only been sixteen at the time, but today on her nineteenth birthday I will. I just hope that she'll say yes.

At the moment she's at Uni and I've got to try and think about what I can make her for dinner cause I want this to be special and not have to fear that be going to a restaurant that on the way back we could get attacked. The so far the plan that Claire will come home and get changed, we'll go to the cinema and see some film that she wants to see for her birthday and then come home for a candle-lit dinner. Just like our first date.

"Hey I'm home."

"Hey sweetheart. How was Uni?"

"Good. I'm glad to be home with you so we can celebrate. Have you been coking?"

"Yeah at lunch. Now why don't you get changed so we can be getting back whist the sun is setting and have a lovely meal here and have the house to ourselves for the evening."

"That sounds perfect." She kissed me before going upstairs.

When she came back down she was in a black dress that came just above her knees and made me want her so bad as it just clung to her figure.

"You look beautiful Claire"

"Thanks, you ready to go?"

After the film had finished, we made it back to the house just as the sun was still setting. Perfect timing.

When we got back Eve and Michael had gone and I told Claire to wait outside the kitchen so that I could draw the curtains set the table and light the candles and that the food was all ready.

"Right Claire you can go in now."

"Shane, it's just like our first date."

"There's a slight difference this time thought, I made the food instead of ordering."

"I love you even more now."

The dinner part went without a problem even though I was so nervous about proposing and now it's time.

"Now for dessert"

I put candles on the cake and hoped that she wouldn't notice what was written.

When she blew the candles out she saw what was written.

"Shane. What's going on?"

I got down on one knee. "Claire, I love you and since I'd started dating you I realised that you are the only person I could ever love and will never want anyone else for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"

Claire's POV

Did he just ask me to marry me? This has to be dream.

No it has to be real. Claire shut up and answer him.

"Am I dreaming?"

"No you're not dreaming, this is real. If you want you can-"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes. Yes, Shane, yes."

I can't believe I'm gonna marry Shane.

The ring he got me was absolutly gougerous.

When he put the ring on me I imeadiatly jumped into his arms and started kissing him.

"I think we'll save the cake for tommorow."

"I think that's a good idea."

He then picked me up and carried me to my room.

Well it'll probably become our room and had the best sex ever.

The End

For Now.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading and for thoase of you who took the time to review.

If you haven't already please put me on author alert so that you will know when the sequel is posted and I'll send you the summary of the sequel.

Thank you for reading and cannot wait til I'll have the sequel started to find out what you think of it.

Steph


	11. Sequel info

Sequal is posted.

It picks up straight after where I'd finished Shane's Discovery

Summary 

Set around the time of fade out. Shane has just proposed to Claire on her 19th birthday. How will they cope with trying to create a life for themselves whilst living in a town ran by vampires?

Please read it and let me know wht you think of it

Thank You.


End file.
